The present invention relates primarily to a method for manufacturing a mould body serving as an original or master or, alternatively, a matrix.
Mould bodies of this type are used preferably in the manufacture of various plastic objects wherein the manufacture may primarily be permitted to occur in die-casting, hob-moulding or injection-moulding equipment.
An original or master must be used to enable the manufacture and shaping of a matrix.
A matrix is used to enable the manufacture and shaping of one or more objects wherein a (negative) surface structure of the matrix will be reproduced against the object as a (positive) complementary surface structure.
More specifically the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a mould body having at least one,surface area in the form of a microstructure. This surface area shall be so designed that it can be transferred as a complementary surface area to a matrix or, alternatively, an object.
The invention relates secondarily to a mould body, or a mould body arrangement, that can be manufactured by means of the method with at least one chosen surface area formed as a microstructure, designed so that it can be transferred as a complementary surface area to a matrix or, alternatively, to an object.
The method and the mould body produced thereby may be used in the manufacture of an origin al or a master and also in the manufacture of matrices. For the sake of simplicity substantially only the former will be described in the following.
When the mould body in accordance with the invention is used as an original or a master, a surface area of the mould body with a positive microstructure will form a complementary surface area of the matrix with a negative structure, against which the microstructured object can subsequently be formed having a complementary surface area of the object with a positive microstructure.
The terms positive and negative surface structure should be understood in the first place to mean surfaces having irregular microstructures but, in the second place, also plane surfaces.
If the mould body is used for manufacturing a matrix having a surface area with a negative microstructure, objects manufactured via the matrix will have a surface area with a positive microstructure having a pattern complementary to the pattern of the matrix.
A matrix consists of a unit or an arrangement of units designed for use in mould parts for die-casting, hob-moulding and/or injection moulding or equivalent procedure.
Machines for manufacturing objects in the form of plastic components and the like, based on die-casting, hob-moulding and/or injection moulding or equivalent procedures are already known in various forms.
In the case of die-casting a hot (approx. 400xc2x0 C.) liquid plastic compound is pressed under high pressure into a cavity defined by mould parts placed together, the plastic compound being allowed to cool to solid form before the mould parts are opened.
Die-casting also includes the insertion of a plastic compound between the mould parts, the plastic compound being caused to cure and solidify by its constituents.
In the case of hob-moulding a solid plastic component is embossed by the structure of the matrix.
In the case of injection moulding the plastic compound is permitted to pass through a nozzle, the peripheral shape of which is reproduced as the cross section of a bar, rod or ribbon.
With machines for die-casting it is known for only one or both mould parts to be provided with one or more matrices and to allow the hot liquid plastic compound to solidify (at approx. 140xc2x0 C.) between the clamped mould parts before they are opened and the solidified component can be pushed out.
Machines with said mould parts thus comprise one or more matrices with one or more negative surface structures, in order to be able to reproduce the negative surface structure against the plastic component or object as a positive surface structure.
When reproducing a microstructure belonging to the matrix on a plastic component or object manufactured in a machine it is known to first have an original or master manufactured in suitable manner and then manufacture a matrix belonging to and adapted for the machine, from this master.
Although the present invention may be used as an arrangement in a machine for manufacturing objects of substantially optional form, in the form of plastic components, for the sake of simplicity and by way of example, the following description will deal with the manufacture of plastic components having a single surface section provided with a positive microstructure.
A previously known method for having a master or matrix manufactured is to apply and secure a number of units and/or discrete elements on a base plate, forming a desired positive or negative surface structure.
Another previously known method for having a master manufactured is to utilise lithographic methods, in which case it is advantageous to make use of lithographic methods that have been developed primarily within the microelectric field.
A previously known method for the manufacture of an original or master, the manufacture of a matrix and the manufacture of an object, will be described in more detail in the following, with reference to FIGS. 1-3.
It is also known that, when die-casting or hob-moulding plastic components in a machine wherein one or more surface portions of the plastic component shall have a microstructure, mould parts pertaining to the machine using one or more matrices pertaining to the mould parts, must be made from a stable material that will withstand the high pressures prevailing during the manufacturing process and will not become worn unnecessarily quickly by the thermal and mechanical wear to which the mould parts and matrices are subjected during the actual casting process.
The method shown in FIGS. 1-3 is intended to illustrate the xe2x80x9cLiGA methodxe2x80x9d which is designed to enable the creation of a deep lithograph-related structure with the aid of X-rays, with galvanoplating for plastic casting or embossing.
The known LiGA technology is capable of giving an edge area a shape in a two-dimensional plane corresponding to a silhouette, where the thickness or depth chosen provides the three-dimensional height or structure. In the following this structure is termed a 2D-structure.
The object of the invention is, when necessary, to give the edge area a three-dimensional surface structure, such as a high-rise area, and this will be termed a 3D-structure in the following.
Taking into consideration the fact that the technical deliberations a person skilled in the relevant art must perform in order to offer a solution to one or more technical problems posed, constitute initially an insight into the measures and/or sequence of measures to be taken, and also a selection of the means required, and as a result thereof the following technical problems are probably relevant to the development of the present invention.
Taking into consideration the background art as described above and as will be explained more fully with reference to the following description of the method illustrated in FIGS. 1-3, it should appear as a technical problem to be able to conceive a method for having a mould body manufactured that serves as an original or master or, alternatively as a matrix, said mould body having at least one surface area formed to a microstructure, wherein this surface area of the mould body is designed to be transferred as a complementary surface area to a matrix or an object, and also a mould body therefor wherein the method and manufacturing procedure is considerably simpler, quicker and/or less expensive than the method shown to be previously known through the LiGA technology.
It is a technical problem to be able, using simple measures, to create such criteria that an object produced, without considerable expense, can show a deep lithograph-related structure, without the need to use X-rays or the like that demand high energy levels.
It is also a technical problem to be able, using simple measures, to create a microstructured edge surface having a width or depth far in excess of a depth obtained by means of the LiGA technology.
It is furthermore a technical problem to be able, using simple measures, to create a microstructured edge surface where the microstructure may deviate from a diffractive structure and/or a plane structure offered by the LiGA technology, such as ridges and grooves oriented at a different angle to the ridges and grooves that can be produced using the LiGA technology.
It is a particular technical problem to be able, using simple measures, to create a surface area for the object, such as to and along the edge of a cavity, that has an intact positive 3D-microstructure.
It is also a technical problem to be able to perceive the significance of and advantages associated with having a number of discrete elements prefabricated in one and the same manufacturing process, and to select the thickness of each discrete element by cutting a slice from a machined blank or, in the manufacturing process, machine the thickness for a plurality of such discrete elements.
A technical problem also lies in being able, using simple means and measures, to produce the mould body with the aid of a cut slice, the thickness of which is designed to create the depth dimension of a cavity and, with the positive microstructure of the object well adapted, to be able to cover the entire surface area corresponding to the chosen depth dimension.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the technical design measures required for the mould body in order to obtain an object-related microstructured surface area capable of having a larger and more exactly shaped 3D surface structure than can be achieved using the previously known LiGA method.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with applying and securing at least one prefabricated discrete element to the base plate of a mould body in order to produce a cavity or elevation, such as a plateau, pertaining to the object.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with allowing this element to be provided with one or more of said surface areas formed to a microstructure, by producing said surface areas by means of simple, known procedures.
It is furthermore a technical problem to be able to perceive the advantages associated with allowing said surface area for the element, formed to a microstructure, be edge-oriented and/or surface-oriented.
Advantages are to be gained from being able to utilise one or more discrete elements since selected surface areas can then easily be formed when the element is separated from the base plate, and can also be formed by means of simple, known measures, such as forming a 2D structure, a 3D structure and/or a surface co-ordination and/or surface separation thereof.
A technical problem lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with allowing a matrix or an object produced by such a mould body, to be provided with one or more complementarily shaped microstructured surface areas from said discrete elements firmly related to the base plate.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with allowing the surface area of the discrete element formed to a microstructure to be designed with a distinct edge or rim extension fitting to the base plate.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with allowing the surface area formed to a microstructure to be chosen to have at least one surface area with 2D structure designed for diffractive optical properties, preferably wall-related.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with allowing said surface area formed to a microstructure to be chosen to have at least one surface area with 3D structure designed for sensor-active properties, preferably wall-related.
It is also a technical problem to be able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with allowing each, or at least some of said discrete elements to be chosen as a slice cut from a longitudinally extending bar with a surface width or surface extension along the bar, having 2D structure and/or 3D structure, formed to a microstructure.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with allowing each of said discrete elements to be chosen as a part of or a slice cut from a solid of revolution with a surface width or surface extension along the solid of revolution formed to a microstructure.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with allowing said surface width with 2D structure formed to a microstructure to be produced from said solid of revolution by means of turning with the aid of a diamond bit.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with allowing a lathe tool tip provided with a diamond to be shaped so that, in combination with the feeding movement of the lathe tool, it can produce one or more surface widths with 2D structure surrounding the solid of revolution.
A technical problem also lies in being able, using simple measures, to create such criteria that the surface structure of the surface width can easily be adjusted to reveal diffractive optical properties.
It constitutes a technical problem in being able, using simple measures to create a number of identical discrete elements in one and the same manufacturing process and, using a lathe tool, turn the thickness for each discrete element inserted in a fixture belonging to the chuck.
Said surface width, such as the one with diffractive properties, should preferably be capable of being delimited by parallel-related, or at least substantially parallel-related, section surfaces for the solid of revolution in order to produce said discrete elements and with defined edge-related surface areas.
A technical problem also lies in being able to specify a mould body arrangement with at least one surface area formed to a microstructure and where the surface area of the mould body is designed to be transferred to a matrix or, alternatively to an object, thereby indicating the possibility of building up the mould body and/or mould body arrangement from several, at least two, partsxe2x80x94a base plate and at least one prefabricated discrete elementxe2x80x94where also a base plate can be applied and/or secured in at least one such discrete element, where at least said element shall be provided with at least one surface area in the form of a 2D microstructure.
A technical problem also lies in being able, with a mould body of the kind described in the introduction, to allow said element to be provided with at least one complete surface area in the form of a microstructure when the element is applied on the base plate.
A technical problem also lies in being able, using simple means, to create such criteria that the surface area pertaining to said discrete element and in the form of a microstructure can be adapted to fit directly onto an upper surface of the base plate by means of a distinct edge or rim extension.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with, in a simple manner, allowing said surface area formed to a microstructure to be provided with at least one surface area designed for diffractive optical properties and where said surface area can be wall-related to said discrete elements.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with said surface area formed to a microstructure being provided with a surface area with 2D and/or 3D structure, designed for sensor-active or other properties, where said surface area preferably can be wall-related to said discrete elements.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with allowing said discrete elements to consist of a thin slice from a longitudinally extending bar having a surface width formed to a microstructure along the bar.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of allowing said discrete element to consist of a thin slice from a solid of revolution having a surface width formed to a microstructure oriented about the solid of revolution.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with allowing at least the surface area of the base plate facing the discrete element to be provided with a wear-and-release layer designed for manufacturing a matrix or an object.
A technical problem also lies in being able to perceive the significance of and the advantages associated with allowing at least the surface area of said elements formed to a microstructure to be provided with a wear-and-release layer designed for the manufacture of a matrix or an object.
For solving one or more of the above technical problems the present invention proposes a method for manufacturing a mould body serving as an original or master or, alternatively, as a matrix, said mould body having at least one surface area in the form of a microstructure, designed so that it can be transferred to a matrix or an object, the latter via plastic moulding, plastic embossing and/or injection moulding. In such a method, the invention particularly states that a base plate be applied and secured in at least one prefabricated discrete element.
This element shall be provided with said surface area with 2D and/or 3D structure, in the form of a microstructure, and a matrix or object formed by the mould body shall be provided with a complementary microstructured surface area from said discrete element.
As preferred embodiments falling within the scope of the inventive concept it is stated that the surface area belonging to the discrete element and formed to a microstructure shall be adapted to fit onto the base plate by means of a distinct edge or rim extension.
It is also stated that a surface area in the form of a 2D structured microstructure shall be chosen to reveal a surface area for diffractive optical properties, preferably wall-related.
It is furthermore proposed that a surface area in the form of a 3D-structured microstructure shall be chosen to reveal at least one surface area designed for is sensor-active properties, preferably wall-related.
The invention particularly states that said discrete element may be chosen as a slice cut from a longitudinally extending bar with a surface width or surface extension along the bar formed to a microstructure or, alternatively, said discrete element may be chosen as a part of, or a slice cut from a solid of revolution having a surface width about the solid of revolution formed to a microstructure.
In the latter application it is proposed according to the invention that said surface extension in the form of a microstructure is produced by means of turning in a lathe with diamond bit.
It is here specified that a lathe tool tip of diamond material, suitable for turning, shall be shaped so that, in combination with the feeding movement of the lathe tool, it can produce one or more surface extensions on the solid of revolution.
It is in particular proposed that the surface structure of a surface extension shall be designed to reveal diffractive optical properties.
If said discrete element is chosen as a part or a slice cut from a solid of revolution, it is stated that said surface area for the discrete element shall be defined by parallel-related or substantially parallel-related section surfaces for the solid of revolution.
The present invention also relates to a mould body having at least one surface area in the form of a microstructure, where the surface area, etc. of the mould body is designed so that it can be transferred as a complementary surface area to a matrix or, alternatively, to an object.
In such a mould body it is stated that at least one prefabricated discrete element is applied and/or secured to a base plate, and that said element is provided with said surface area in the form of a microstructure.
As preferred embodiments falling within the scope of the inventive concept it is stated that said element shall be provided with a complete surface area in the form of a microstructure when the element is applied on the base plate.
It is also stated that the surface area pertaining to said discrete element and in the form of a microstructure is adapted to fit directly onto an upper surface of the base plate by means of a distinct edge or rim extension.
It is also stated that said surface area formed to a microstructure shall be provided with a surface area designed for diffractive optical properties.
The opportunity is particularly offered of allowing said surface area to be wall-related to said discrete element.
Said surface area formed to a microstructure is provided with a surface area designed for sensor-active properties.
Said surface area shall also preferably be wall-related to said discrete element.
The invention particularly recommends that said discrete element shall consist of a dimensioned thin slice from a longitudinally extending bar having a surface width and surface extension along the bar, formed to a microstructure.
Said discrete element consists of a thin slice from a solid of revolution.
The invention is also based on at least the surface area of the base plate facing the discrete element being provided with a layer designed for the manufacture of a matrix or an object.
Over and above it is stated that at least the surface area of said elements formed to a microstructure shall be provided with a layer designed for the manufacture of a matrix or, alternatively, an object.
The advantages that can be considered most significant for a method for manufacturing a mould body serving as an original or master or, alternatively, as a matrix, and a mould body that can be manufactured in accordance with the method are thus that criteria have been created, using simple measures and means, to enable desired mould bodies to be combined by combining a number of prefabricated discrete elements formed to a microstructure, and applying or securing these to a base plate.
The opportunity is thus offered of forming and machining the prefabricated discrete element in order to produce a surface area or areas, formed to a microstructure, and to choose the wall thickness of the discrete element corresponding to the depth of a cavity or the height of an elevation formed by the element in a matrix or object.
The invention also offers the opportunity of allowing the surface area pertaining to the discrete element, and formed to a microstructure, to be designed having a distinct edge extension to fit the base plate.
The features that can primarily be considered characteristic of a method for manufacturing a mould body serving as an original or master or, alternatively, as a matrix, said mould body having at least one surface area formed to a microstructure, are defined in the characterizing part of the appended claim 1 and the features that can primarily be considered characteristic of a mould body having at least one surface area formed as a microstructure, are defined in the characterizing part of the appended claim 12.